girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-01-16 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Why does "fetch my wasp eater" feel like a disaster waiting to happen? This is a funny page, starting with Castle Heterodyne talking about "my trusting nature." And then Agatha being the disciplining mother to the Train, especially since (as far as I can remember) the Train has never agreed to being a Heterodyne minion. But, this is all very spontaneous of Agatha. She didn't know until right now that the Castle and Train (sounds like a British pub) would turn up on the way to Wooster's office. Would she have gone down without the wasp eater, had they not been here? And does she really think this is a better plan than sending Dimo? Bkharvey (talk) 05:26, January 16, 2019 (UTC) ... and for that matter, why isn't the wasp eater just always with her? She's been running around getting excited quite a bit. Also, I forgot to say last time, Maxim's hair is back to looking silky, but otherwise he and Oggie are still being ugly and stupid. Is this a Plot Point? Something in the air that devolves Jägers? (Other than Dimo of course.) And if the Train was running the model railroad, how did it end up in the cage with the Castle? And what is the "'s..." a contraction of? I was guessing "yes" but I'm probably missing something. And why doesn't the wasp eater have a name yet? And how are those two tiny robots going to get it to follow them? And this is a whole week now of the plot kind of moving sideways instead of forward. Bkharvey (talk) 05:38, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :Meh. Meh points. Jaegers run hot & cold. They are less Smart than they are Experienced. And easily amused. And I guess the Wasp Eater is an annoying little so and so. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:03, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :: My four-legged ferrets have learned to sit on my shoulder (some for long periods), but as soon as they get bored they are climbing or jumping off to find something interesting. Argadi (talk) 14:12, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :OK, it's terrible story telling. We get it. Why do you keep reading this trash? --Fred1740 (talk) 13:16, January 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry I offended you. I'm accustomed to fan communities poking at the details of whatever it is, starting with rec.music.beatles back in the day, where it's routine to read about how some reissue used the wrong four-track master, stuff like that. Nobody sees this as calling the work "trash." I love GG. Maybe I didn't make clear that I very much enjoyed this page; I meant "this is a funny page" in the "funny ha ha" sense, not "funny peculiar." I'll shut up now. Bkharvey (talk) 04:46, January 17, 2019 (UTC) : Back in Paris, the Beast referred to Agatha as its mistress, so it seems to have mostly accepted its lot in life. But it being an undiciplined "little" brat has also been pretty well established from its first appearance. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:22, January 17, 2019 (UTC) LOL that the cage has air/smoke holes. And a water (?) dispenser. -- SpareParts (talk) 01:09, January 17, 2019 (UTC) : OIl, rather than water. It appears it's even labelled as such. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:22, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Having known some model train people, I am not even a little surprised that in in this universe some of them are sparks. PhoenixTalion (talk) 15:37, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :Having visited the TMRC in Building 20 a lot as a kid, working there later (different wing, geology) .. I was disappointed that a spark had a model train setup that small. But maybe it’s all about the screaming civilians! Scientician (talk) 07:26, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ::I was considering posting about TMRC. That was a sparky layout; instead of individual controls for each switch, there were half a dozen or so control centers equipped with rotary telephone dials; to switch a switch you'd dial its switch number and then 1 for straight and 2 for off to the side. And underneath the layout was a step-by-step phone exchange, but instead of connecting telephones it operated switches. Today it'd be computerized, of course, using Zigbee controllers or something, but none of that had been invented yet, not even X10. Bkharvey (talk) 07:48, January 18, 2019 (UTC)